


Leaving it All Behind

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [1]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is tired of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving it All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Horatio looked back at Police Headquarters one more time as he walked through the parking lot.  He'd given the brass his leave of absence paperwork effective immediately.  He'd spoken with Calleigh, leaving her in charge.  He'd cleaned out his locker, right now he was unsure if he was coming back. He'd stopped by the morgue to say goodbye to Alexx, telling her not to worry. Then he'd walked out the door without a word to anyone else and ignoring the glances he was getting from his co-workers and friends.

By passing the Hummer he'd come to think of as his, he headed to his personal car. Chucking his duffle bag in the trunk on top of his other bag, he climbed into the car and backed out of his parking spot.  Pointing his car south he took one last look at the place he never expected to leave behind and headed off. He had no idea where he was going. He just planned on driving until he couldn't drive anymore then he would stop.

Being in Miami wasn't where he wanted to be right now, if ever again, and he really didn't have a reason to stay here any more. Sooner or later he knew he'd have to decide where he wanted to be, but for now he'd find a place to lick his wounds and drown his sorrows. 


End file.
